Sunburn
by BellaPerea
Summary: 1 summer, 1 beach house, 16 friends and 1 red blotch. Who knew that one sunburn could bring two unlikely people together? NejiSaku, minor NaruHina, ShikaTema and others. One-shot, AU.


**A/N: Bella here, with a new one-shot! Yeah, I know I should be updating the other stories, ESPECIALLY Impatience, but I couldn't help it. (Oh, by the way SB01 AKA: sister, PM me what you want next for Impatience). **

**Just to announce, Immortal, Dark Days and Dance Floor are having specials! They are getting extra long chapters! **

**ENJOY! **

Ages

Sophomores (age 16): Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Gaara

Juniors (age 17): Temari, Kankuro (twins), Neji, Tenten, Lee

A/N: You know what I realized while writing this? I got a banana from the kitchen, and had a revelation. INO'S HAIR IS COLORED LIKE THE INSIDE OF A BANANA. O.o Random sharing.

Konoha High on its last week of school was hectic, especially for the sophomore-junior filled table at the end of its cafeteria. The group of sixteen (the school had big tables) planned out their summer accordingly, meaning shouting and bickering and the occasional pinch of the ear.

The boys of the group start with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, rivals/best friends. The blond and the onyx haired boy raced head to head in everything from racing track in gym to how many fan girls each of them had (and believe me, they have A LOT). Next are Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru; the bottomless food pit and the lazy, cloud-watching genius. Then Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, who are two of the most enthusiastic supporters of the World Wildlife Fund. Subaku no Gaara and his brother Kankuro, two of the most sought after boys in the school, one for being mysterious and the other a flirt. Sai was a new addition, a silent artist. Lastly, we have Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji, the most opposite and improbable of friends, Lee being an excitable and loud green spandex idolizer and Neji being a stoic, traditional and sophisticated teen with superiority issues.

The girls were much less complicated. Subaku no Temari was a high-ranking junior and a loving, caring sister to her brothers. Hyuuga Hinata was Neji's baby cousin and Naruto's number one fangirl, although her shyness wouldn't allow her to step up. Next was Kunai Tenten, the most sports-oriented of the group, her collection of trophies bigger than Sasuke, Neji and Lee's altogether. Yamanaka Ino stood as junior prom queen and Miss Popular of Konoha. Last but not the least is Haruno Sakura who ruled as number one on the honor's list and yet does _not_ resemble any of the chess club or computer nerds that are with her in the top ten.

Sixteen teenagers: sixteen very different teenagers. How the hell did they end up all on the same table, we don't know for sure. All we know is that all of them have some certain degree of hatred and infatuation with each other, not to mention all of them had their own fan base (yes, even Lee. The base is run by Maito Gai. :p) and enjoyed each other's bickering and fighting.

"C'mon Gaara! Can't we use your beach house? Even for a week?" Naruto pleaded, staining his orange jumpsuit bottoms by kneeling on the grimy cafeteria floor. "Pretty please?"

The redhead paid him no mind and casually took a sip from his cherry soda. "No." He deadpanned. "Use the Uchiha's."

The blond averted his gaze to his best friend. "I'll love you forever and ever Sasuke!!" He announced as glomping the shell-shocked teen.

Sasuke narrowed his obsidian orbs at his rival. After a whole minute of this stare off, he spoke up. "Itachi's using it that week. He's bringing ALL of them." He answered; pointing out the 'Akatsuki Gang' his brother belonged to.

Naruto's blue eyes turned more pitiful and pleading now towards the tattooed Suna transfer student. "Pwees…?"

"Uh oh," Kiba cried out. "IT'S THE PUPPY DOG POUT!!!"

The corner of Gaara's eye twitched. Naruto knew him all too well. _'I…will…not…succumbed…to…Naruto…' _ "FINE!" He said, slamming the sorry can and crushing it on the plastic table. "FINE! GO AHEAD! USE THE FRIKIN' HOUSE!"

His sister smirked on the other side of the table, then pulled out a shiny black Motorola RZR from her book bag. "I'll ask Baki to reserve it."

--

"Okay! We're here!" Kankuro announced as he stepped out of the driver's seat of the first car of the convoy. In a black Ford SUV were the Subaku siblings. Following closely behind were Sakura and Ino in the pinkette's lime green Honda Jazz, followed by Neji, Lee, Tenten and Hinata in the older Hyuuga's silver Volvo. In the back was Naruto's bright orange secondhand hippie van containing Sasuke (who regretfully decided to ride the eyesore van to save on gas), Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sai, Kiba and the driving blond himself.

Ino jumped out from the passenger seat of the compact car. "Never, NEVER again will I ride in your car for 3 hours straight, Forehead!" She screamed, escaping the claustrophobia.

Said girl climbed out of the seat as well as she shook her head wearily. "It's not my fault that your car has no luggage space." She shrugged and walked to the back seat where the banana blond's (LOL. *see author's note*) luggage was kept. She heaved the 3 suitcases out of the car alone while Ino pulled on a pair of Gucci shades. "Geez, at least help me with _your_ luggage."

"I need to breath." The other girl excused herself.

Sakura smiled to herself. She thought about the fact Ino would never change, and then felt sorry for her future husband AKA: her man slave. She continued with her luggage heaving, until it came with Ino's largest suitcase, presumably filled with bikinis and make-up. She struggled with the large Louis Vitton bag, only to trip backwards onto the hard, rocky road.

"You okay?" A voice behind her asked.

The honor student looked up and viridian met pearl. _'Holy crap,'_ she thought. _'I'm in the arms of Hyuuga Neji.' _ For the past three years, the white-eyed heartthrob owned most of the girls' hearts in school, then broke them. He ran second for the position of Ice Prince of Konoha behind Sasuke. What the hell would he be doing…_caring_?

"Um, yeah." She replied. She got up and pushed the suitcase off of her legs and dusted her Capri's and tank top outfit. "Thanks."

"Here," He said, picking up the brown and beige classic suitcase. "I'll help you."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow at the male. "Don't you have your own bags?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Lee wants to see how fast he can bring my car's passengers' entire luggage by himself." He shrugged and continued to bring two of Ino's bags into the white beachfront mansion.

Sakura followed after she brought her own cherry Kipling roller bag, duffel and backpack from the trunk of her Jazz. She couldn't find the Hyuuga anywhere, but her best friends bags were laid out gently by the doorway. Sakura put Ino's other bag down and set her bags beside them. Everyone was picking out their rooms, since there was enough for everyone to have their own. She could hear some shouting over the corner room between the two blonds in the group. After, Temari's booming shout asked them to stop.

Downstairs, Sakura giggled to herself. She was alone in the front room, giving her time to marvel at the design. The theme of the beach house was white and modern. The front hallway was painted so, and was decorated with black square framed paintings. It had two doorways, one leading to the kitchen, the other to the living room. The first room was the usual kitchen with a white tiled floor and the black marble counter. It contained all your usual kitchen commodities: stove, oven, etc. The second room was centered on a long, black couch, fit for 5 people to lounge comfortably. It had levels, and the couch was on the lowest one along with a glass coffee table. The second half of the room had the plasma screen and surround system. Past those two rooms, Sakura was knowledgeable about the adjoining badminton court, gym and dining room. After that was the beachfront porch.

"SAKURA!" Tenten and Hinata appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come! Your room is in between ours!" They shouted as the waved her over.

"Okay!" She replied and picked up her own bags. Ino was just supposed to bring her own bags up.

--

It was early morning, and everyone was still asleep, all having a hangover from the little party they had last night. Heck, Kankuro and Ino were sleeping in the living room, surrounded by empty pizza boxes and soda cans. Thinking everybody was still snoozing, Sakura dressed up quietly and slipped pass Hinata's room and down to the kitchen for some early breakfast.

She was tying the strap of her black board shorts when she heard quiet sipping. She looked up from her previous activity, and found Neji sipping his tea casually.

"Oh," She said in surprise. Not expecting anyone up, she thought she would be alone in the kitchen.

"Surprised?" He asked, averting his eyes from his coffee. He examined his new companion in the room. She wore a white strap bikini that revealed most of her cleavage. Her flat stomach was exposed completely, resembling a sheet of white silk. After that were loose black board shorts, falling only to her mid thigh and elongating her legs. Her shoulder-length pink hair was tied in a loose ponytail, but the too-short bangs escaped the band and fell over her face. In her hand was a red and white full length rash guard.

"Um…" She stuttered. She was here, alone, with Hyuuga Neji who (by the way) wore a form fitting white shirt oven his khaki shorts, hinting a bit of his perfectly sculpted chest. He wore a low ponytail, not unlike his usual hairstyle. "Sorry. I thought everyone would be asleep. Did I disturb you?" She asked.

He simply shook his head and continued with his coffee. She walked to the pantry and pulled out bread and spread butter across them. She then placed them in the toaster, then picked up the previously made coffee and poured it into a mug. The pinkette sat down on the kitchen table across the Hyuuga after she got her toast from its cooking appliance.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked as an icebreaker.

He shrugged. "I'm an early riser." He said, finishing off his drink. "What about you? You were one of the people playing poker last night, right?"

Flashback

"_Ha! I win again!" Sakura announced. "Pants off Sasuke."_

_The Uchiha blushed deeply as he removed his black denim jeans. The cherry blossom smiled happily as she took another swig of her root beer._

_Around the glass coffee table in the living room were Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kankuro, Temari and the current champion of the game of Strip Poker, Sakura. The room was littered with empty pizza boxes, soda cans and clothes and most of the large group was sleeping in their rooms. _

_Naruto collected everyone's cards. "I'll deal. And this time, I'LL WIN! Believe it!" He announced. _

_Sakura smirked at his statement. "Oh well," She said, analyzing the group. Kankuro and the blond were topless. Ino was in her bra, but retained her purple mini skirt. Temari has stripped off her white button down shirt, but had an undershirt to keep the decency. Sasuke was clad only in his dark blue boxers contrary to Sakura, who was fully clothed in her denim long shorts, razorback tank top and even a green jacket. _

_A few minutes later, Sakura revealed a royal flush, causing Naruto to remove his jeans. Victoriously, she pumped her fist in the air. "In your face BITCHES!"_

_Suddenly, out of the blue, Gaara materialized at the doorway. "Shut the HELL up already!"_

End Flashback

Twin red flags appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Yeah," She said, trying to sound and calm and composed as the boy across her was. "But I'm used to waking up early after long nights. I take double shift at that restaurant." It was true: Sakura's boss at 'Ichiraku's' was a nice man, but didn't have enough employees to keep the booming business running the whole day.

"Mm-hm." He answered half-heartedly.

As the Haruno bit out of her bread, she caught a glimpse of the cover of the book the white-eyed boy brought to his face. "London Bridges by James Patterson," She read the title out loud. "Where are you? Have you passed the part where they bombed Broadway?" She inquired.

Neji lifted his eyebrow at her question. "You read this?"

"Why, I'm not allowed to read the works of the greatest mystery author in the world?" She shrugged, biting from her toast once more.

"No, I was just expecting you to be interested in something like Twilight. James Patterson novels are very different." He stated. Getting sucked in by the conversation, he set the blue book down on the table and waited for the girl to backfire.

"You're so stereotypical. I mean, seriously, we're in a group of randomly put together friends with clashing interests. Do you really expect all girls to be obsessed with that book? I'm smarter than those idiot fan girls. They only indulge deeply in those kinds of things because they don't have the capacity to think of anything productive or substantial in life." Then, she poked a finger across the table into the chest of the Hyuuga. "I'm open-minded, unlike _some _people…"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You think I'm closed minded?"

"When you think about it…" She said, slipping on her rash guard over her head. "Yes, you are closed-minded."

Before he could retort, all the other 14 teenagers rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning!" The orange board-shorts wearing blond greeted the pair.

Tenten noticed the little stare-off going between the two, and went ahead to smack the male's back. "Neji!" She shouted, waking him up from his state. Then, she turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone wanna go surfing? I brought a few extra boards."

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Temari room nodded.

"Neji, you don't wanna go?" asked the brunette.

He shook his head. "I'll go down with everyone else, but I'm not going to surf."

Tenten looked at the raised hands in the room. "I only brought 3 boards." She said with a hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"Gaara?" Naruto turned to the redhead pleadingly once more.

Said teen sighed. "Ask Temari."

The blond shook her head in agony. "Boards in the back."

--

Everyone was out on the beach. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Temari were out surfing, while Hinata and Ino lounged nearby, watching them.

"Let's go Sakura!" Ino cheered, seeing her pink-haired friend perform a 180.

"Um…Go Naruto-kun!" She said shyly as the blond boy entered the water.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" He answered with a wave, and ran into the grey-blue water.

Sai sketched under an umbrella beside a munching Chouji and a sleeping Shikamaru. Lee was attempting to make the world record for the largest sand castle built, although Gaara was beating him to it. Kiba walked his dog Akumaru while Shino was crab collecting by the beach.

As the surfers came back on land, everyone gathered by the picnic area for lunch. They laid out a few blankets over a flat area and laid a platter of sandwiches and a cooler of soda and juice right beside it.

"What do we got?" Sasuke asked, thrusting his board into the sun.

Kiba was about to answer when he gawked at the sight of Tenten, Temari and Sakura coming back from riding the waves.

The brunette was donning green tankini and matching bottoms, showing a bit of her stomach, cleavage and her long legs. As she threw on a pair of white short-shorts, Lee blushed slightly.

Temari had on a black backless one-piece, and had diamond cuts at the chest and stomach, showing some patches of tanned skin. After toweling off, she sat beside a recently uncaring Shikamaru who slightly twitched his eye to note her presence.

Lastly, as the pinkette shed her rash guard and wet board shorts, the boys saw her flat stomach, her long legs and her sculpted chest—sights that none of them could indulge in **(A/N: remember, only Neji saw her in a bikini?) **regularly. She lay down to dry as the others did the same. At that moment, Naruto and Sasuke thought something very out of character—for both of them.

'_Holy shit. My girl best friend is __**HOT.**__' _

"Is this tuna or egg?" Ino asked, picking up a sandwich from the platter.

Again, the boys gawked. Although the land-based female was completely dry, her swimsuit was no less inconspicuous. Ino wore a strapless bikini, colored to same dark purple as her sarong. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulder, and with a few gold bangles, gave her a sexy beach lounging goddess look.

"Chicken," Shikamaru said, and she dropped the sandwich.

"Ew! Meat!" Being a strict vegan, Ino restrained herself from any poultry, pork or beef, thinking it was her only way to keep her figure.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba inquired. "Don't you feel hot? I mean, its 30 degrees or something,"

Hinata noted the large, white hoody over her swimsuit. She had to admit; it was pretty warm. She discreetly slipped off the over-garment and exposed to the world her backless and stringy one piece. Kiba, forever infatuated with the white-eyed girl, embedded the image in his mind. He savored the sight, remembering the fact Hinata always wore loose sweaters and long pants.

"Mm…" Sakura said indulgently, eating a bite of the chicken sandwich. "Shika, you make the best sandwiches!" She cried.

"I have to give it to you Pineapple Head, they're good." Temari noted with a sly smile.

Naruto watched the silent exchange from afar. "Shika and Tema sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He taunted.

Both spiky haired teens looked at the blond incredulously, and inched away from each other. With a dash of red on each of their cheeks, they turned away from them and indulged in a shallow conversation with the person beside them.

Lee looked up from his food. "Neji-kun! Sitting down and not eating is _not_ youthful at all!" He declared, though the brunette didn't respond. "Neji…?"

Akumaru sniffed around the motionless body, followed by Kiba. The dog-lover started poking the shoulder of the Hyuuga.

"Ow…" Neji groaned.

Sakura stood up and examined the boy. He was face up and shirtless, and his book was strewn across his face. His pale chest was exposed and now had a splotch of pink all over is chest. She started giggling and it morphed to violent laughter.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong with Neji-niisan?"

"Hyuuga…" She managed to breath in between giggles. "Neji…got…" She fell on the hot sand and clutched her stomach. "_SUNBURN!_"

The group burst into fits of laughter. The sunburn victim managed to tip the book off his face and gave his meanest glare to his friends. "Not. Funny."

Sai smiled a bit. "Why Hyuuga? Can't stand the heat?"

His eye twitched. "I'm half albino."

Shino shrugged. "So is Hinata," He started.

Kiba decided to continue his sentence. "But she's smart enough to put sunscreen."

Sakura recovered from her hysteria to stand up and walk to her backpack. She pulled out a clear bottle containing a green gooey substance. She then walked to the genius and squirted some of the plasma onto her hand. At first, he started to resist by flinching away from her, but she caught his arm.

"Neji, I thought you knew I'm the head of the Health Club. I think I can handle fixing sunburn." She stated, then started to spread it across his chest. "Stay. Still."

He obeyed, and she calmly continued to spread the substance across the affected area. Her touch was cool on his skin—he actually liked it. He liked the feeling of her touch, with or without the aloe gel. He considered the fact she was a kind, nice woman…attractive even.

'_**Make your move then!'**_ An underground subconscious shouted at him. He was willing to abide, but it would sting his stoic demeanor. Hyuuga Neji, dating? Impossible. He wouldn't even date the closest girl to him, Tenten, and he absolutely detested fan girls.

Then again, Haruno Sakura was far from a fan girl.

"Done." She announced, removing her hands off his body.

Naruto cheered his girl best friend on. "Go Sakura-chan!" He slapped her back, causing her to fall forward on top of…Hyuuga Neji's…lips. Oh and his sunburn too.

She immediately pulled back and scurried to the other side of the picnic area. "O, I'm sorry! Sorry, SORRY!" She apologized profusely, holding her hands defensively over her reddened face.

Neji sat up, trying to recall what the hell just happened. He only remember the faint taste of cherry lip balm and sea water. Soft, gentle lips once covered his own, and that very second, he was just about to wrap his arms around her slender waist.

'_**You liked it…'**_ Inner Neji taunted.

'_Shut up.'_ He retorted inwardly, then thought back. _'I do __**not **__like Haruno Sakura—much.'_

--

"Hinata, stop squirming!" Ino commanded, attempting to put some light blush on the shy girl.

Tonight, Temari announced that she wanted a _nice_ dinner, where nobody gets drunk or plays strip poker. They were all minors for Pete's sake! So her brothers suggested a restaurant nearer by the bay called 'Tsunami's Sushi Bar', where they served the best tuna rolls. It was also quite a hotspot, so a group with the size of theirs would be lucky to even reserve a table during this season.

A semi-formal occasion, the girls dressed up in the nicest dress they brought, meaning some fancy cover-ups or sundresses. No one could blame them—Temari and Baki jumped at them with the idea.

The little Hyuuga sneezed, causing the party-planning blond to pick up the powder case. "Are you sure this is mineral powder?" She inquired.

The other blond brushed off the topic with a half-hearted wave of the hand. "Of course it is." She continued to pretty up the girl in the seat. "Hinata, I thought I told you to stop moving! You want to look good for Naruto, don't you?"

This was all part of the four other girls' plan named 'Naruto + Hinata = 3!'. First step, get him to see her in a pretty swimsuit. Step two was in progress: pretty-fy Hinata to get the blond to notice her inner beauty with minimal make-up and a pretty, flowing dress.

They stuck the poor Hyuuga into a white, flowing halter dress that reached to her knees. The straps and the bodice were embroidered with a floral design. The rest of the skirt flowed loosely around her legs, and the long appendages ended with silver ballet flats.

Tenten had on a brown boho skirt and a sleeveless black tank top. Over that, she wore a denim bolero jacket and some bronze gladiator sandals. Her usually double-bunned hair was in a loose bun at the back of her head and a gold scarf was tied around, keeping troublesome bangs away.

The Subaku sister wore a black off-shoulder half-sleeve dress. It ran to her mid-thigh, and continued with a pair of black leggings and same night-colored ballet flats. A wide white belt was wrapped around her waist, just to emphasize the teen's hourglass figure.

"Are you wearing that to impress Shikamaru?" Ino inquired, crossing her arms around her chest after analyzing Temari's outfit. "I've known him long enough to know he won't like that dress. Believe me, I tried."

Temari scanned the other blond's outfit. It was a purple tube top and a black mini skirt. She had a black jumper sweater on, stretching past the mini's hem. With some silver accessories and black strap sandals, she was ready for anything.

"Are you wearing that to impress my brother?" She responded. "Because I've known him long enough to know he doesn't like that type of dress."

The blonds made a 'humph' sound as they turned away from each other.

"Stop it." Sakura said, pinning her hair in a haphazard ponytail into the same hairstyle as when she surfed. The rest of her outfit was a flowing emerald green strapless dress. Holding it up was a golden metal plate wrapping around her neck. The dress' front hem was longer than the back, cascading like a waterfall around her recently tanned legs. She wore fancy topaz slip-ons, adorned with some gems.

Kankuro's raspy voice called from downstairs. "Are you coming or what?"

The five girls made it downstairs, and as expected, were gawked at. "Wow Hinata-chan, you look…nice." Naruto managed to choke out. He loosened the collar of his orange button down shirt, which he paired with jeans and sneakers.

Sasuke and Shikamaru's outfits were similar to each, being jeans and blazers over t-shirts. The only difference was that the Uchiha had a black blazer over a plain dark blue shirt, while the Nara's was a green graphic tee under a beige blazer. Also, the raven-haired male wore black leather shoes and the latter wore beige and brown checkered Vans.

The bug lover wore his usual grey coat (much to the dismay of the others) with some black long-shorts and sandals. Chouji wore a khaki pair of the same style and a red and white graphic tee.

Sai donned black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a silver silhouette of a Chinese dragon paired with black and white converse. Over that was a white, zip-up jacket. Kiba had on ripped and torn bleached jeans, white shirt and a black hoody. He detested leaving Akumaru behind, but the Subaku siblings profusely reminded him they allowed no pets in the restaurant.

Lee was obviously in a green jumpsuit. Gaara wore black jeans and a red t-shirt with the words 'Pardon my French by WTF are you doing?' in bold black print. His brother wore a black sleeveless hoody/vest over a grey t-shirt and some jeans.

"Where's Neji-niisan?" Hinata inquired, finding that her cousin was out of sight.

Shikamaru rubbed his head lazily. "He went to walk on the beach while waiting for you guys." He answered.

"I'll go get him." Sakura offered. She exited through the double doors of the house with the others trailing behind her. Before she headed to the beach and the others to the road, Temari called out to her.

"If we leave you," She started.

"Which we probably will," Kankuro added before becoming the receiving end of his sister's signature glare.

"The restaurant is just down the road, beside the bay and yacht club." She said, and followed the group to their respective cars, except instead of riding in the pinkette's car, Ino sat contentedly beside Kankuro in the lead car. Tenten drove Neji's silver Volvo, for the reason that Hinata was too nervous about Naruto's comment while NO ONE could ride with a hyper-active Lee at the wheel without sustaining injuries.

The pinkette nodded and headed off to the beach.

A few minutes of walking pointlessly up and down the sandbar, she found a long-haired brunette Hyuuga doing the exact same thing.

"Neji, we're late! Get your tardy ass over here!" She shouted, waving to the to-be senior.

He approached, then grabbed her waving hand. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, and he smirked.

'_Wait,'_ He thought to himself. _'What the hell am I doing?'_

'**What you've always wanted,'** Little Subconscious appeared, answering his question.

"I'm not late," He said, moving in closer. "Everyone is just…early."

She shook her head and grabbed her hand back from his death grip. "You quoted that from the Princess Diaries, didn't you?" She asked, returning the smirk. Without waiting for an answer (meaning the usual smart-ass 'hn'), she, in turn, grabbed _his_ wrist and attempted to pull his back to where her green Jazz was parked.

As she attempted (keyword: _attempted_) to pull him, he planted his feet in the wet sand, causing her to fall on her back and him on top of her.

On top of her lips…by the way.

As he pulled his lips away, he shook his head. Again, he smirked. "You have to stop doing that Haruno."

She blushed heavily, but her pride would allow him to get pleasure from her embarrassment. "_You_ have to stop doing that _Hyuuga_."

When they stood up, he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Does the sunburn still hurt?" She asked in a burst of instinctive concern.

"No," He laid his head in her hair, and inhaled deeply the scent of her pink locks. It was strawberry-cherry, from her shampoo, with a hint of sea-breeze. He ghosted down to her neck, and kissed the cocoa-butter lotion. "You smell good."

She twisted herself around to face him. Forehead to forehead, she can smell the spearmint toothpaste aroma from his mouth. "I can say the same for you too." She moved in closer and pecked his pale lips lightly. She wrapped her around his neck as he wrapped his around her slender waist. "Now come on, we're late."

Later… (A teaser I wanted to add)

The two entered the restaurant, with his hand on the small of her back and her hand on his back. They entered the special private dining room, and all their friends went silent.

With a mouthful of Maki, Naruto dropped everything and asked, "Are you two…?" He motioned his fingers in a touching fashion.

Sakura glanced at the girl beside his and raised her eyebrows. "Are _you_ two…?" She repeated her best friend's question and action. He twitched uneasily under her gaze and went silent.

Ino smacked the back of the other blond's head. "Baka, isn't it obvious?"

Her best friend touched the chest of her companion, who was stoned, probably with pain. "Does it still hurt?" She asked as she sat him down.

He shook his head vigorously. "No," he said, making her face morph into one of confusion. "It's just that Hinata-sama is…dating."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!!!! look at the many exclamation points!  
**

** Sasori: My apologies, but Bella-sama is sugar high at the moment. Please wait momentarily as she recovers herself. With this time, I highly suggest you review.**

**Bella: Um, yeah, what he said. DEIDARA! WHERE'S MY DONUTS!??**

**3,**

**Bella**


End file.
